The Spirit of Rock'n Roll
| nextepisode= }} The Spirit of Rock'n Roll is the third episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the sixteenth overall. Premise The kids head to the Coolsville Amphitheater, to see the famous Buddy Chillner in concert, but the ghost of Purvis Parker, a long forgotten and missing star, tries to scare everyone off and steals the money from the concert. Is he really a ghost? Synopsis The gang headed to the Coolsville Amphitheater, to see a Buddy Chilner concert. To get the best seats, Daphne bought all the tickets, which cost $27,345.89. Right before Buddy could begin his song, a ghost shows up from the darkness and grabs Buddy. The gang then makes a run for it, but Daphne and Scooby refuse to leave without Buddy. After saving Buddy, the ghost then steals the money from the ticket booth and disappears. Buddy explains that was the ghost of Purvis Parker, who was the dude of rock 'n' roll and Buddy's idol. Rumor has it, he disappeared years ago. Recently, his ghost has been showing up at all of Buddy's concerts. After Buddy hires the gang, they see an old man leaving the Amphitheater. Buddy says he's a fan who comes to all his concerts. The gang go to ask the man some questions, but he has already left. Scooby takes a picture of a pizza parlor that the car was passing, but with Velma's magnifying glass, the car's bumper sticker reads, "When in Coolsville visit Parker Place Home of the Dude of Rock & Roll". Buddy says that's where Purvis lives, so the gang decided to head there. They meet the caretaker of Parker Place, Mr. Dilton, who explains that after Buddy became famous, everyone stopped coming to Parker Place. He charged the kids $2 a piece, which Daphne paid for with a $100 bill (her smallest bill), but Mr. Dilton has plenty of change, which Velma finds suspicious. Upon entering the house, the gang splits-up to look for clues, but find nothing. They hear guitar music from the recording studio with someone inside. They find a man, who introduces himself as Lenny Lipner, a Purvis impersonator. He blames Buddy for making people forget all about Purvis. He claims he doesn't know anything about the ghost, and rudely forces them to leave. Scooby's nose then detects a clue, with the gang in pursuit. Scooby leads them to Purvis Parker's secret vault, and upon looking inside, they find fake gold records. Suddenly, the ghost shows up and grabs Buddy again. As the ghost closes in on the gang, Scooby hides in the ceiling light, which causes the roof to give way, trapping the ghost. The gang and Buddy climbs the debris to the next floor. After escaping the ghost, Velma finds tanks of compressed air where Scooby was hiding. However, the ghost appears from the window and finally escapes with Buddy, which provoked Daphne and Scooby. While looking outside, they see the old man from before, and thinking he's the ghost, go after him But they catch Mr. Dilton by the pool, instead. Angered, Mr. Dilton decides to close down Parker Place the next day. After he leaves, Scooby coughs up Buddy's guitar pick. The ghost emerges from the pool and pursues the gang. And after a long chase they finally lost him. Not long after, Velma solves the mystery and comes up with a plan. Back at the Amphitheater, the gang finds Purvis's gold records hidden backstage, when the ghost appears and pursues them again. Daphne hopes Scooby remembers what to do when they say "now." Scooby, however, reacts at that moment and cuts the rope, which triggers the trap and catches the gang by accident. The ghost chases Scooby into a corner, but Scooby grabs a nearby guitar and turns the music up way too loud, and after a few strums, the ghost crashes into the drums. After freeing the gang, they went through the suspects; Daphne thinks it to the old man they saw sneaking around, while Shaggy and Scooby believes it to be Lenny Lipner. But Velma unmasks the ghost as Mr. Dilton. She first suspected him when he made change to Daphne's $100 bill, even though business was bad at Parker Place, and she knew he must've dropped Buddy's guitar pick in the pool. He was the one stealing Buddy's concert money, and he also stole all of Purvis's gold records. He also used the compressed air Scooby found hidden in the ghost's jacket to fly. Buddy emerges with the concert money along with the old man, who Velma says is the real Purvis Parker, much to the gang's surprise. Purvis explains that he wanted a little peace and quiet. And since he's a big fan of Buddy's, he never missed one of his concerts, and after the ghost appeared at the last concert, he followed it back to Parker Place. Mr. Dilton curses the gang, saying that he would've ruined Buddy if it weren't for them and Purvis. Later, the gang and everyone in Coolsville watched Buddy and Purvis perform their new song, "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo". Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Buddy Chillner * Old man * Purvis Parker * Lenny Lipner Villains: * Ghost of Purvis Parker * Mr. Dilton Other characters: * Ticket collector * Newscaster * Jenkins Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Amphitheatre ** Parker Place *** Recording studio *** Vault Objects * Picnic basket * Apple * Banana * Sausages * Submarine sandwich * Ampitheatre tickets * Velma's calculator * Wheelbarrow * Velma's magnifying glass * Scooby's notepad * National Exaggerator newspaper * Fire hydrant * Daphne's purse * Velma's computer * Scooby Snack * Freddie's notepad * Ghost of Purvis Parker's guitar * Golden record discs * Chandelier * Autograph books * Desk * Anchor * Curtains * Hair dryer * Mirror * Buddy Chillner's guitar pick * Scissors * Net * Drums * How to Beat Boredom * Compressor tanks * Mask * Popcorn * Rope * Scooby's sunglasses Vehicles * Purvis Parker's Cadillac Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The "Special Announcement" title card when the Newscaster interrupts Fred's crazy theory near the end of the mystery is different than usual, having Scooby's head on the top right instead of the full Scooby on the bottom right. * Red Herring isn't seen or mentioned in this episode, making this one of the few episodes where Freddie doesn't accuse him of being the culprit. * At one point when Velma said "people," Jenkins appears, thinking she called him. Miscellaneous * Disguises: The gang as Purvis Parker fangirls. * Traps: To lure the ghost under a net. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 3 Cultural references * Purvis Parker is based on the younger, slimmer Elvis Presley, and Lenny Lipner is based on the older, fatter/impersonator types. * Parker's car resembles a pink 1959 Cadillac convertible, as evidenced by its elaborate tailfins. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Daphne and Scooby grabbed Buddy they left his jacket in the ghost's hands. When they ran passed the Ticket collector he was wearing it, and when they lost the ghost he wasn't, and his next scene he was wearing it again. * When Shaggy said Scooby's gonna take the old man's car's picture his eyebrows were the same color as his hair. * When the car is driving away, the moon in the background is in the crescent phase. When the gang arrives at Purvis Parker's house, however, the moon above is full. * When the gang looked at the cars bumper sticker in the picture the background was a different color. * In the scene with Scooby rolling out a red carpet for Buddy, the "TICKETS" sign was missing the "S." * When Scooby said "Rats" because he couldn't go with Buddy to look for clues, the inside of his mouth was the same color as his fur. * When Shaggy and Scooby backed into Freddie, Daphne and Buddy, the color of Freddie's ascot and shirt collar swapped, and in the next scene swapped back. * When Lenny Lipner introduced himself, his shirt collar was all orange, but in the next scene it went back to white with orange at the center. * When Lenny complemented Scooby's imitation of the ghost, the ring holding the tag on Scooby's collar was blue. And again when his nose was blinking with CLUE on it. * In the scene after the commercial break, Freddie's shirt collar was white instead of blue. * When Scooby emerged from the compressed air tanks after the gang escaped the ghost, the ring on his collar is yellow, and the next scene it went back to black. * When Velma examined Buddy's guitar pick, her glasses bifocal was the same color as her skin (even in the flashback). * When the gang get's caught in their own net, they were carrying the gold records, but in the next scene, they weren't. * While Velma explained how the ghost could fly, the right half of the jacket collar changed colors from white to black three times. * The colors, yellow (outer) and blue (inner), on Scooby's dogtag swapped color's several times. When he and Shaggy were forced by Freddie to follow the old man, the scene after Velma corrected him, when he agreed with Daphne that the ghost shouldn't have kidnapped Buddy, when he licked Velma for scaring off the ghost and when the ghost appeared in front of him after he caught the gang by mistake. * In the final scene, Scooby's glasses lens weren't connected to the frames. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 4 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes